Bandar-Log
The Bandar-Log, or Monkey People, are a group of monkeys that do not follow the Law of the Jungle, have no leader, and are considered outcasts of the Jungle and they only fear the python Kaa. In the Book The Bandar Log only appear in the book Kaa's Hunting. It was revealed that Mowgli had been playing the Bandar Log and was told not to by Bagheera and Baloo. However, shortly afterwards, Mowgli is abducted by the Bandar Log. The Bandar Log then take their prisoner to their hideout, the Cold Lairs. After a long battle with Bagheera and Baloo, they are hypnotized and defeated by Kaa. Other Appearances *In the animated franchise for the 1967 Disney adaptation of the book, the Bandar-Log are portrayed with moptop haircuts and prehensile tails, the latter being a non-existent feature in Old World monkeys. Here, they are far less sinister; plus they have a new leader called King Louie. They return in the 2003 sequel, where they have turned the Cold Lairs into a nightclub with Baloo's help. They also appeared in the spinoff series TaleSpin, where they serve as employees of a nightclub called Louie's Place, run by Louie himself. *The Bandar Log appeared in the 1994 live-action adaptation, where they are still less sinister, as they rule a temple under King Louie, who summons Kaa to kill intruders trying to steal the temple's treasure. *They appeared in the 2016 live-action adaptation, where they are portrayed as various species of Indian primates (namely macaques, langurs, and gibbons) rather than all being monkeys. They are shown to be more sinister similar to their leader King Louie, as they want to use the power of the "Red Flower" (or fire) so that King Louie will become as powerful as Man. To that point, they kidnap Mowgli in order for Louie to goad him into giving out the secret of the Red Flower. However, Mowgli escapes and tricks Louie into crumbling down the temple, and the Bandar Log is last seen trying to remove the rubble to save their leader. *A troop of monkeys resembling the Bandar-Log (but not addressed as that) appear in the anime adaptation Jungle Book Shōnen Mowgli. One is named Louis/Alba. They also have an alliance with Shere Khan, with Louis/Alba being an informant, but also fear him. After they destroyed Mowgli's hut, they were persuaded to cast off their alliance, which they do, and later act as an independent gang. *The Bandar-Log also appear in the Russian series Adventures of Mowgli. Like in the literature and aforementioned portrayals, they kidnap Mowgli and bring him to their city. They are later defeated by Kaa's hypnotic dancing. *The Bandar-Log are also seen in Mowgli: Legend of the Jungle, and like in the anime are in-leagued with Shere Khan: they kidnap Mowgli while he was on a hunting exercise on Tabaqui's command so Khan could kill him, but are thwarted by Bagheera, Baloo and Kaa. *The Bandar-Log appear in the 2010-CGI-Series. They are led by a female langur named Masha, who is their queen. Trivia Unlike the Bander-log, real monkeys/langurs live in complex, ordered societies. There's a strict order of precedence within a troop with subordinates kept in their place. Some troops consist of females and young, with a single male while others are male bands. Adventures of Mowgli Voice Bandar Log Russian Dub Yuriy Khrzhanovskiy. Gallery X-factor-20101.jpg Bandar-Log (Disney).jpg Maugli.cd1.avi.image4.jpg Bandar-Log (Jungle Book Shōnen Mowgli).jpg Bandar-Log (Jetlag Productions).jpg Knjiga-o-dzungli-620x350.jpg Bandar-Log (Maugli).jpg John Charles Dollman - Mowgli made leader of the Bandar Log.jpg Mowgli Fighting Monkeys The Jungle Book.jpg Monkey.jpg Grey Langurs.jpg|The Bandar-Log in real life 750px-Southern_Plains_Gray_Langurs_India_1.jpg Golden Langur.jpg Nilgiri Langur.jpg Pig-tailed Macaque.jpg Lion-tailed Macaque.jpg Western Hoolock Gibbon.jpg|Western Hoolock Gibbon Hoolock-Gibbon-India.jpg mow-Monkey.jpg Category:Characters Category:Monkeys Category:Animals Category:Villains Category:Once Upon a Time characters Category:Bullies Category:Characters appearing in The Jungle Book (1994 movie)